


Triplely  True

by peoriapeoria



Series: Å [2]
Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcone and Dresden know a lot in their realms of expertise. This isn't that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triplely  True

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is Dresden Files with Omegaverse. The canon and the genre are both rife with the dubious and the non-con.

The world is not the same one it had been when John took Chicago. Marco saw John as competition and like all Greek tragedies that was what made it happen. It is hard to recall that once there was just a thrill seeker, a boy with more nerve and brains than money or family connections. I have had occasion to rue wishing he would just apply himself.

John scruples, which is why he is as effective as he is. There are those that fear power, because they are fascists and fear is the correct response under that condition, and there are those that encourage power, because fire travels slower where people push back.

Harry Dresden reacts. He's less subtle than a bull moose in a tea cup. Progressively orphaned and then adopted there was a suspicious fire and him disappearing from records until a driver's license at sixteen. The basic model is found throughout the organization.

Where Dresden differs is that he's a Wizard and he can set buildings on fire. Tommy Tomm had been around from the start and the way he died... John stepped over a line. I expect that the reciprocal nature of the Soulgaze is a governor where only power applies. I've seen the way Harry looks at John, and it's not just with the relief of having someone he can look in the eye.

They're Alphas. John long ago explained that Omegas need less volatile Alphas in these days, that what might have been adaptive now was taking a viper to the breast. Harry unlike most Alphas keeps it in his pants. They're on their own figuring it out, though if a shelf falls across a door, I might ignore it.

Separately, they are strong but not invincible. I wouldn't bet against them once together.


End file.
